


Three Wishes

by Kayim



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Stargate SG-1, author’s choice, in triplicate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [davincis_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincis_girl/gifts).



While it's true that occasionally Jack had wished for another Daniel Jackson (especially on those occasions where he’d been listening to the archaeologist ramble until the early hours of the morning about some ancient stuff - it would have been good to foist him off to someone else for a change), he never actually expected to have three identical Daniels standing in front of him.

"You fiddled with some alien device again, didn't you?" he asked as the three of them looked guiltily at their collective feet. "Haven't you learnt from my _many_ mistakes?"

One of the Daniels (Jack desperately searched for some variation so he could tell them apart), took off his glasses and cleaned them on his t-shirt, while another cleared his throat. It was the third one who finally spoke (Jack decided this one was his Daniel). "I'm not sure what happened," he confessed, while the other two nodded in agreement. "There were some inscriptions on the device that may have said something about '3 wishes'..."

"Or I may have misinterpreted it slightly," one of the others interrupted.

"Ya think?" Jack shook his head. Just one quiet week. That's all he had asked for. All three Daniels were staring at him now, identical blue eyes confused. Somehow three Daniels looked even more vulnerable than one ever had. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll recall Carter, maybe she can help fix this mess." The Daniels smiled and Jack felt the beginnings of an idea that would almost certainly get him thrown out of the Air Force.

If he was caught.

He stepped towards the closest Daniel and caressed his cheek. Daniel leaned into his hand, smiling as all three of them followed Jack's line of thought.

Jack turned to the Daniel to his left, who was licking his lips. "You get that door locked, will you," he said as his Daniel slid to the floor in front of him. "And then you can both get over here."

"Yessir," came three identical voices.


End file.
